


Persona: ID Tabletop Drabbles

by wideeyedaxolotl



Series: Tabletop Drabble Series [4]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: (They live in Fukuoka!), Universe: Persona, warnings may change btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyedaxolotl/pseuds/wideeyedaxolotl
Summary: Some writes related to the tabletop I am currently a character in! It is a tabletop based on the Persona series, where the cast has to solve the reasoning and cause behind people losing their memories (while juggling college classes). As this is ongoing, notable characters will update as I continue playing, and the rating may change?Party: Ivory (Moon, protag), Natsumi (Priestess), Mei (Sun), Shun (Lovers), and Ren (Unknown atm)Others: Takuya (Hermit), Magnolia (Empress), Velvet Room Attendant (Devil), Kyoko (Justice), Kichirou (Chariot), and an unnamed character (Fool).





	1. Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Write: Waiting  
> Characters: Ivory, Magnolia
> 
> Backstory on why Ivory goes to Fukuoka.  
> Also some slight bg on where they're from (but not a lot, imo) (maybe /next time/)

The first time she notices it, Magnolia holds off saying anything, as she's unsure if what she deduced was correct.  
  
The second time, she goes to bring it up, but the timing is just off, and she misses the chance to lead the conversation to the worry hidden behind her composed smile.  
  
And the _third time,_ well, three time's the charm, and Magnolia finally puts her thoughts into a single line:  
  
"Ivory, you aren't enjoying your time at school, aren't you."  
  
Her sibling, caught in the middle of drinking a cup of tea, nearly spits out their drink. "I...that's not...."  
  
Magnolia simply waits for Ivory to continue, eyes fixed on the other.  
  
They habitually adjusts their glasses. "...alright," They sigh, "Perhaps i _do_ wish i was somewhere else. Where I'm at isn't bad...it's just..." pausing, they make up for their loss of words with a grandiose gesture of their free hand.  
  
One that Magnolia has learned to equate to 'boring,' or possibly, 'too easy.'

"Have you considered other options?" Magnolia suggests. "Which schools were you able to apply for?"  
  
Another gesture, this time for 'a lot.' Impossible be counted one a single hand. Which, for Magnolia, both surprises her and doesn't -- she always knew that Ivory was smart, but to know that they had that many options....  
  
She rests her chin in her hands. "Ivory, what's holding you back?"  
  
Her sibling doesn't make any eye contact. Magnolia waits. The room is painfully silent, save for the gentle chatter coming from the nearby TV.  
  
Another minute passes.  
  
Their parents are the ones to speak up, calling them both to dinner. The topic is put on indefinite hold.  
  
But Magnolia knows how to be patient.

 

* * *

 

Several months pass. Summer turns to fall, then to winter. Communication is sparse, but Magnolia blames herself -- work in Tokyo keeps her away from home, leaving the bursts of interaction restrained to the occasional phone call and chain of texts.  
  
December hits. New years draws close. And a fortunate Magnolia is able to take some time off from work, taking the next shinkansen all the way to Hashima.  
  
Waiting there is her family. Ivory's the one who ends up driving them all back to Kaizu; it's not a long drive there, but the the change in atmosphere is surprisingly fast. No longer was she in the busy city of Tokyo, and very quickly, she was taken away from the mass of buildings that surrounded Hashima station. And Kaizu, well....  
  
Calling it a 'city' was being kind to it. Especially where they lived, far past what Kaizu considered _lively._  
  
As she stepped out of the car, Magnolia couldn't help but recall how long it was since she last had a star-filled view like this. One that wasn't engulfed by the busy city lights, one where she could see the constellations...

She was happy to be home.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, there you are!"  
  
It's the night after Magnolia returned. Several relatives have migrated down from Takayama to help celebrate the new year, and all of them are eager to hear her tales of the big city. She's a bit overwhelmed by all the attention, if she were honest -- but family is family, and Magnolia didn't want to upset them, right?  
  
Still, she finds herself sighing in relief when her sibling calls her.  
  
"I've been looking for you," Ivory says -- no, _bluffs,_ she knows them far too well -- and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, mind if I borrow my sis for a moment?"  
  
Their relatives nod, resuming idle chatter.  
  
"Follow me," Ivory speaks softer, quieter, as he brings Magnolia to her feet, guiding her outside.  
  
It's another beautiful night, a sky decorated with glistening stars. The air is frigid, but Magnolia doesn't mind. She already knows where her sibling is taking her. And she knows why.  
  
"Mmm, remember when we came out here to go fishing one summer?" Ivory starts off the conversation. They take a few steps forward, letting their hand slip from Magnolia's own.  
  
"And you thought it'd be a good idea to use that bow of yours?" She teases, a rare smile parting from her lips.  
  
"Hey, I did catch _one_ fish!" Ivory retorts. It's hard to see them in the moonlight, but she catches them huff, their breath visible in the cold air. "I'm very proud of that, you know."  
  
Magnolia chuckles. Ivory follows with one of their own.  
  
"...I..also remember when we came out here to watch the stars."  
  
Magnolia nods. "I do, too."  
  
But she knows it's more than just for that. Her eyes meet her sibling's own. She can tell that their hesitating, using every sort of conversation topic to worm themselves out of it.  
  
Still, she waits.  
  
"...I.." Ivory's voice eventually picks up, after several failed attempts of speaking. "..I've considered what you said last time.There's a lot of reasons I can think of for why I didn't, but it all really boiled down to being...scared." they admit. "Like, what _if_ I wasn't good enough, you know? What if, all this time, I just skimmed on by through pure luck?"  
  
Magnolia hears a sniffle, partly obstructed as her sibling brings a sleeve to their face.  
  
"But you're...right, I shouldn't let these things hold me back..." They conclude; "That's why I, uhm.."  
  
Ivory pulls their phone from their pocket, unlocking the screen and tapping on it a few times. Then, slowly, they present the screen to Magnolia.  
  
Her eyes glance downward, then to Ivory, who avoids direct eye contact.  
  
Until Magnolia embraces them, that is.  
  
"Hey, hey, I might, I might drop this-" They bluff, through Magnolia sees right through it, knowing all too well that she's overwhelmed them from the sudden contact -- especially given how much it took for them to speak. Magnolia's arms relax, and she takes a step back to view her sibling again.

"I'm really proud of you." She states, gently applying a hand to their shoulder instead. "This looks more like the place I expected you to pick."  
  
She looks back to their home. "Family knows, right? I mean, where you're going...that's even _farther_ than Tokyo."  
  
"They know," Ivory confirms, "And I...know, too. But it's ok! I'm honestly, truthfully ready for it..." their voice rises, confidence they didn't know existing reaching their words. "And I'll show everyone. You, mom and dad, the relatives....I can work hard, even at a place like this."  
  
Magnolia doesn't say anything, but there's no need -- her sibling already knows that she's rooting them on.  



	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write: First Impressions  
> Characters: Ivory, Takuya
> 
> First impressions are important, but it's sorta hard when it's meeting your roommate in real life. For the first time. Also in a place you've never been to.

A first impression is very, very, _very,_ important. It sets the bar of how someone perceives you, how they act towards you, and whether or not they wish to continue being around you-...  
  
When meeting someone irl, this impression happens _twice._   
  
When Ivory first contacted an ad looking for another person to room with them, the roommate who put it up seemed friendly enough. Ivory didn't get any creepy vibes from the later, no ulterior notions from their plea to find a roommate.  
  
He sounded a lot like themselves -- a poor college student looking for _another_ poor college student in hopes of saving on rent.  
  
On both sides, Ivory would say they both made a solid first impression on each other.  
  
Now, the _second_ first impression, meeting irl....that's the one Ivory's not too fond of doing. Online conversations were always easier for them in their experience. There was a wait on each end for a reply, rather than a rapid fire response. Sometimes it was hard to determine the emotion put into words, but it was usually a non-factor once Ivory got to know someone.  
  
....which was just their sister, and their new roommate.  
  
Yup, just those _two._ They really, really didn't want him to learn off the bat that this was the first person in a very, _very_ , long time that they've spoken more than a few lines towards.  
  
And maybe, it was best not to rely the story about how everyone at their old college 'knew' Ivory solely as 'that one dude who's really, really fun to have at parties, but can't remember the name of?' At least not the first time, anyway. Did he like to drink? Was he _ok_ with them drinking sometimes?  
  
Their hands drag down their exhausted face.  
  
It was two more hours until they'd reach Hakata station. Plenty of time to relax, and not think _too much_ about putting the right foot forward.   
  
_Right?_

_.....maybe?_

_....................._  
  
After those two hours pass, Ivory concludes that they were hopelessly wrong.   
  
Stepping tiredly out of the train, with belongings in hand, Ivory searches for a spot not taken by the bustling traffic of people, allowing them to stop and send out a text.  
  
"I made it." They type out, short and to the point. "Where are you waiting by?"  
  
One minute later, a reply comes.   
  
"I'm outside the central ticket gate, near the information center. I'm wearing headphones, if that helps? Huge blue ones."  
  
"Blue? ok." They focus on getting towards the gate, pausing to find anyone remotely like this...  
  
And the next second, Ivory's stumbling to keep themselves upright, as several people try to get by. Stopping at a station wasn't a good idea, they knew this! They really, really wanted to get out of this crowd. Was there an end to it? How were they going to deal with this on a daily basis? Should they just go _home-_  
  
"Yo, you alright?"  
  
Broken from their thoughts, Ivory spots someone beside them, staring up at them. Or they _think_ it's someone.   
  
"Ah, I.." Realization dawns on them. "Shoot, my glasses, where, _how..."_ Worriedly, their hands scour the floor. "I, you have better eyes, right? Can you see them?"  
  
They spot the figure bend over as well. "Ah, these? They're red. I don't see anything wrong with them. Stay there..." They spot the figure stand back up, heading over...  
  
...and gently placing Ivory's glasses onto their face.  
  
"Thanks, I can't see anything up close without these!" Ivory forces a laugh, adjusting them nervously. "Now let's see, I need to..." trailing off, they finally get a proper look at the stranger.  
  
"....mm." The second realization of the day. "You've...got to be Takuya Imai, right?"  
  
The other person blinks, then laughs, though his is much more genuine. "Wait, _you're_ Yumihari?" He laughs a bit more. "You said you were tall, but wow, _dude,_ we have a good 7 or so inches separating us here. I had to keep you crouching just to put those glasses on!"  
  
"Well, I suppose you have someone to help get anything you put in the cabinets," Ivory states; it surprises them how easily it is to relax around them, to actually make a joke without feeling like it's a super bad idea.  
  
"Yeah, you can help me change the lights, too!" Takuya follows up; "Geez, I _hate_ changing those."  
  
"Oh, I see, putting you new roommate to work? Oh, how cruel!" They chuckle shortly after. "Nah, I'm willing to help. You came all the way out here to help me get your apartment, after all!"  
  
" _Our_ apartment," Takuya reminds them, and Ivory manages to hold back apologizing for a such a mistake. "Wanna get something quick before we go? It's not a long ride, but you've been on the train for hours.."  
  
Ivory goes to object, but their stomach does the talking for them.   
  
And yet, despite all the embarrassment that follows, they decide that, perhaps, this 'secondary' first impression wasn't as bad as they feared. 


	3. Comparisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write: Comparisons  
> Characters: Natsumi, Shun, Ivory, Mei, Ren (Mentioned) 
> 
> This is more of a 'this could have happened but who knows' sort of thing, I forget when I wrote this one actually, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....

She spots it relatively fast. The raised hands, the avoidance of staring. The way they dash away after having their fall broken by a unfortunate -- or was it? -- pull into the other's arms.  
  
Natsumi may not be the pretty faced detective known as Ren Fujita -- though she was quite striking, if she'd say herself -- but she was intuitive enough to catch the early signs of a major crush.  
  
And boy, did Shun have it _bad._  
  
At first, she's convinced that Ivory -- the one they'd fallen head over heels for -- had picked this up at some point. But the more she subtly pulls up info, she couldn't be more wrong.   
  
"You’ve gotta tell me about that sometime," she muses to him one day, "because I get a slightly different vibe.” One that is absolutely not Ivory's conclusion of them 'hating his guts.'   
  
Natsumi never gets the chance to ask about their first encounters though -- or at least not from Ivory.  
  
It's the morning after all four of them -- herself, Ivory, Mei, and Shun -- learned about the next key holder. No, more accurately, it's the morning _after_ noting Ivory's thinly veiled attempts to hide their adoration for the famous, starry-eyed detective.  
  
As she reminds herself to ask more of the topic, she spots a familiar face at the station. One typically quiet, stone-faced Shun.  
  
"Fancy that," Natsumi hums, "I didn't realize we'd take the same train to Harukaze." The girl makes an exaggerated effort to make herself comfortable before resuming. "Any luck digging up info on Fujita?"  
  
"A little." Is all Shun says, silently opting out on elaborating.   
  
Natsumi fills the silence in. "Better than me, I couldn't find a single thing that looked helpful..." She sighs into her hand, letting her head rest upon it. "Meanwhile, I'm sure Ivory has _something_ helpful about the guy. I'm not sure how he does it, but it's incredible how he pulls information like that from...who knows where."   
  
Probably somewhere suspicious, or in Fujita's case, a debatably less suspicious fansite, but she refrains from bringing that up.   
  
Regardless, she notices that Shun simply makes a nod to her remark. And again, she fills up the silence that would otherwise remain for the rest of the ride.  
  
"How _did_ you both meet, anyway?" She asks, "Ivory didn't suddenly decide to _also_ interrogate you, did he?"   
  
"No, I...uhm," Natsumi watches them hold their hands towards their face, hanging on their thoughts for a solid minute before resuming. "He didn't do that, but, uh....did he really do that to you?"  
  
And with that, Natsumi tells Shun about her first meeting with the enigmatic person -- how she considered his first actions stalkerish despite the good intentions, and how they met in the other world and saved Mei. She talks about how both she and Mei first questioned his actions, only to realize that Ivory's social skills simply lacked the tact that some have.  
  
"Sure, he's _far_ from quiet," Natsumi notes, "But he makes it hard to believe that he means well until you get to know him."   
  
Shun starts with a small nod, one confirming that they understood. But then, words reach their tongue, and for once -- they don't hold them in.  
  
They talk about their first meeting with them, the meetings where _they_ only saw the latter, the number of times they'd stare without realizing, and the times they fondly thought about speaking to them. They talk about Ivory calling it out on them, and how they wanted to start over and talk to Ivory as if it never happened.  
  
"And then he noticed the key marking." Shin remarks, recalling how they're _sure_ Ivory took a picture of them for reasons involving that, how they sought out the concert they were playing at to get them in that door, that and nothing else...  
  
Natsumi can tell without question that Shun had yearned it to be more than that.   
  
Another day passes, and their newest plan to gather information on Fujita is set into motion. At first, no one is convinced that the signless door Ivory brings them to is going to lead them anywhere good.   
  
But, Ivory is...well, _Ivory,_ so it comes to no surprise that the door leads them to a classy -- but perhaps still dubious -- bar.  
  
Seriously, how did he find these sorts of things?   
  
That question is left hanging when they find out that they can't all sit together, and more importantly, that they can't use their phones in here. This leaves Natsumi and Shun without any way of helping the others get information about the elusive detective.  
  
So, they do the only thing they can at a time like this -- ordering some drinks.  
  
"I wonder what Mei and Ivory are asking them...." Natsumi ponders. From what she can tell though, its mostly Ivory making discussion with the bartender, while a slightly puzzled Mei sits beside them.  
  
Shun doesn't reply to Natsumi's comment though, silently staring at the three. "oh, that's..." They trail off, focusing solely on watching.  
  
"that's...?"  
  
Shun exhales, unaware they'd been holding their breath. "I heard a few things, but...none of it was in Japanese..."  
  
Natsumi sighs as well, but nothing nearly as notable. "Geez, no wonder Mei looks so baffled! Guess we can't listen in either then, huh?"  
  
She catches Shun perform their signature nod, with no reply following. She's even sure that they didn't make any efforts to at least glance at her, eyes solely on...  
  
Oh.   
  
A smug grin stretches across her face. "Ah, i see. Can't really blame you though, that sweater really _is_ revealing.."  
  
They immediately face Natsumi, only to avert their eyes moments after. "I, that's..."   
  
But Natsumi only laughs at that. "I'm kidding, just kidding!" she waves a hand towards them. "Man, you really do like to stare though." And, even if she was setting up a joke, she's not surprised that she hit the mark -- Shun really _did_ have it bad.  
  
...bad enough that she catches the worry in their eyes. Jealousy perhaps? Not towards Mei, but towards the topic of discussion...the dashing, too perfect detective.   
  
"Anyway," she huffs, gesturing with her hand once more; "I'm sure we'll get to talk with them soon. But for now..."   
  
And with that, Natsumi brings up school, brings up the upcoming tests, and the soon to be summer break. She notes about Shun's response about Momochi, or about how they've been practicing, and fills the gaps with a witty joke.  
  
"You're really amazing, you know?" Natsumi comments, "I could never do school _and_ perform like that. No way!"  
  
Shun doesn't object, but they don't respond either. Their expression...darkens, of all things.   
  
It takes a moment, but Natsumi's able to pinpoint the reasoning. "I bet _~someone else~_ thinks your cool, too~" she chimes, but no response follows this either; only a lack of eye contact from Shun, and the sight of a troubled (and flustered) face.  
  
"Hey, I...might be stepping into territory that you may not want to talk about," She prefaces, "but are you...perhaps, worried that he might like someone else?"  
  
Shun doesn't respond...at first. It takes a good minute in fact, long enough that Natsumi was ready to issue a sorry towards them.   
  
"....I don't compare to him..."   
  
Him being Fujita, Natsumi concludes rather quickly. "I wouldn't necessarily say _that._ " She retorts; "after all, none of us really know what he's like -- TV and reality are very different things."  
  
The latter looks ready to object, but Natsumi shakes her head. "And, just like there's things that Fujita can do, there are things only _you_ can do. Who knows, maybe Fujita himself would be jealous!"  
  
"...I don't understand where you're going with this."   
  
"You shouldn't compare yourself to someone who is glorified on TV." Natsumi sighs. "Man, you and Ivory have _waaaay_ more in common than you think, you really don't have to worry about Fujita getting in between this."  
  
Shun gasps, but any remarks they wanted to make fails to escape. They resort to taking a sip of their drink, as Natsumi chuckles at the sight.   
  
She's sure that there's something in Shun that will get his attention -- it was just all a matter of Shun getting the courage to do so.   
  



	4. Off-Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write: Off-Key  
> Characters: Ivory, Shun, several mentions of Fujita
> 
> This is noncanon and just a self indulgent fic about nerds being gay, its sfw and also like. 3000 words. why are you here?? (I also tried to typo check but I'm bad at that)

At the time, they take the words lightly, dismissing them a week after they've heard them. Never would Shun consider that it was something they could reach out and _ask_ for. Perhaps in dreams, but it was unrealistic in reality.

Yet, somehow, that promise -- the resolve of ensuring they got the rest they needed -- remained, waiting.

It's a few weeks after break has started. Despite that, it's hard to say that anyone in the group chat is taking the break in full swing; with the next month's suspect still unknown, everyone has been tossing theories on where to look next.

Which, from experience, is a mix of Ren's calculating, well thought propositions, and Ivory's debatably suspicious 'leads.'

Scrolling through the conversation, Shun sends an occasional response, simple 'yes' and 'no's to confirm they're keeping up. Soon, the conversation turns to meeting up somewhere within the next hour. They issue a confirmation, but only after do they realize the situation they're in.

 

* * *

 

"So all this time, we should have been looking here...?"

Being in a conversation isn't particularly awkward for Ivory. Well, except for the fact that he's sitting across from one of the best detectives in Honshu. His idol. The man he wanted to surpass. Ren Fujita. _The detective Fujita!_ The famously well loved Fujita?!

_....Gosh._

Subconsciously, Ivory gulps. "If my...info is correct, yes. But I might be wrong, uh..."

"No, these facts add up. So what's the plan?"

Another moment of hesitation. "I...think we still need to wait until we know the suspect..."

One of the others at the table, Mei, nods. "Yeah! A great protagonist waits until the right moment to strike..."

"Plus, we don't want another repeat of Operation: Break Into the Station." Natsumi follows up, an awkward chuckle escaping from Ivory in response.

And then Ivory, along with the rest of the group, looks to Shun, who only mumbles a small, "I'd like to avoid that too."

Ivory gives them a curious look, but doesn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

After the meeting adjourns, Shun expects a quick train ride home, and then back to practice. The concert they're performing at isn't for another month, but they can't seem to get down this one measure. Why now? They never had this extent of trouble in the past...

Their thoughts halt.

"...Ivory?" Holding a firm expression, they barely manage to make eye contact. "What are you...no, _why_ are you on this train..."

Ivory makes a teasing smirk. "Wellll, this is all conjecture, but you looked especially tired today, so! You've been pushing yourself, haven't you?"

It's incredible how quickly his teasing smile dips once he brings up the situation. Ivory stares, but it's not hostile -- just... _worried._ Anxiously waiting to see if their claim is wrong.

Unfortunately, Shun has nothing to back themselves up. Between rolling into clothes recently, only having one meal today, staying up fairly late...

Their silence proves to answer for them. Ivory speaks up again. "Shun, this is summer break, right? Have you only been practicing since exams ended?"

"I have a performance next month."

Ivory pouts. "you still need breaks." Sighing, they readjust their glasses. "Therefore, I extend this once more; let me plan you a day in which you can relax."

Shun can't look at Ivory face to face. "You'd....do that? But, I need to-"

He inches forward, letting a finger brush their lips. "...I'm not saying that you can't practice. Just....let me help you have an easier day. Please."

They can't speak, using a short nod as their way of accepting this unusual proposal.

By the time they get to Shun's home, it's already afternoon. They flush at the fact that, in the grand scheme of things, they never thought about the appearance of their living space before agreeing on this. Its not to say that its unlivable, just....clear that some of the basic cleaning has been pushed on the wayside in favor of working.

Ivory doesn't seem to pay mind....mostly. Its only when he catches the state of the dishes that he offers to wash them for Shun.

And when asked why, a smirk spreads on their face. "It's 'cause I'll probably make a ton putting together dinner."

Shun goes to object, but just _seeing_ Ivory's concerned expression stops them from speaking. "....I'll go and practice then." They decide instead. Ivory gives a nod, signaling agreement.

A sigh escapes them before heading to their room.

 

* * *

 

Ivory is making a small, but doable shopping list when first he hears it. Stopping briefly in his train of thought, he recollects himself, and continues considering what to add to the list.

The second time he hears it, it's just as he's about to head out. The sound that follows after is a loud clash of irregular notes, and then...silence.

Hesitantly, they give the door to Shun's room a few soft knocks. "Everything ok in there?" They ask, eager to swing the door open if necessary.

"...I'm ok." Ivory can tell they're lying through their teeth, but he doesn't call them out for it.

"Did you need anything, at the very least?" They instead offer. "I'm going out to get some things for tonight, so if there's anything i can get, let me know..."

No response.

Ivory goes to speak again, but the sudden vibration of their phone stops them. Peering at the screen, he finds a new message, the contents being a small list of goods. "If you have the time," follows the first message; "let me know how much if comes to. I'll pay for it."

ivory sends out a simple "Sure!" in response, before slipping on their shoes and heading out. Finding a place to shop at only has its troubles at first -- with still being unfamiliar with Fukuoka, Ivory has to pull up his GPS to make sure he's able to get back later. Shopping itself, on the other hand, is remarkably easy. The 'big' and 'daunting' list Shun had sent them wasn't either of these, and adding Ivory's own to the mix still doesn't take much time.

Still, it was a while since Ivory shopped like this -- but when your roommate asks solely for instant meals and alcohol whenever your gathering groceries, anything would make this shopping adventure more pronounced.

Upon returning home, they hold back the urge to eagerly proclaim their arrival, instead slipping inside with hardly a sound. As they quietly arranged the goods on the table, putting away any that weren't required for tonight, their mind focused on the steady rhythm of piano in the other room.

Given that their wasn't any pause, Ivory wondered if they were still unaware that he'd return.

Focusing back on the task at hand, Ivory starts the burner and fills a pot of water, placing it on top of the heat. Once it begins to boil, they place a few eggs in, careful not to crack their shells. They next focus on then preparing a few vegetables, dicing and slicing them into a easier to consume form. Even with the water going, the soft hum of the piano manages to still catch in their ears. Ivory can't help but hum along, even if poorly.

As they near completion on their dish, they hear the off tune mistake they've heard several times today. Before the music starts up, however, Ivory manages to make their way to the door. "Dinner's ready," they state, after giving the door a few solid knocks.

Silence follows -- until the door swings open, and a curious Shun looks out.

 

* * *

 

"...this is...different from what we have here."

That's the first words that Shun decides to state after settling down with Ivory to eat. The dinner they gathered, while nothing overly complex, still had a sort of charm that differed from Fukuoka's own.

Yet it was....homier, in a roundabout way.

"Mmmm, that's because it's Takayama ramen," Ivory confirms for them; "Though, the broth's slightly different, since Fukuoka's water supply has...it's own flavor." Not as clear and crisp, but they hold off detailing.

Shun quirks their brow. Never would they had thought about that, but the logic does make sense. "So...you lived near Takayama." They conclude.

"Nah, Kaizu's pretty far from there," Ivory admits, "But my relatives all live there. Even dad used to, but then he moved overseas for work, and..." They chuckle, eyes fixed on their bowl. "...actually, that's how he met mom the first time."

Shun holds the silence for quite a while. They stick to eating at first, and Ivory does the same, accepting the concept of a quiet dinner. But Shun doesn't want to keep it this way! How can they make a reply that isn't too invasive sounding?

Fretting, they blurt out something to try and pick the conversation up. "I, uh...was that, long?"

Ivory blinks. "what was?" They reconsider the wording. "Ah, overseas?" Ivory continues only when they spot Shun nodding.

"It was a good seven years. About five for Magnolia, more like three for me..." Idly, they count their fingers, mentally confirming their totals. "Sometimes we go back to see my mom's relatives, but it's been years..."

Shun watches Ivory sigh into their hand. Did they ask the wrong question?

A pout finds its way to Ivory's face. "Awwwww Shun, now i can't stop thinking about all the good food _there!_ Perhaps next time i cook for you, I could really give you something that Kyushu isn't known for? Like a meat pie, or the classic fish and chips, or...."

Ivory prattles on, listing of all the possibilities, many in which Shun hasn't heard of. They try to ask questions genuinely, keeping their expression stern, but ultimately, it's tiring to keep up the serious demeanor.

By the end of the dinner, the two of them are exchanging words, laughing and grinning. Shun even catches themselves in the act -- smiling from ear to ear.

It's an expression they didn't think they were brave enough showing so frequently.

 

* * *

 

"....Shun?"

Its 30 minutes later. They've been hearing the piano player hard at work while they clean up after dinner. The tune hasn't changed -- they've rehearsing the same lines they've been struggling with this whole day. In total, they've been practicing for two? Maybe three hours? Possibly more earlier on in the day....

Once they're finished cleaning, Ivory gives the door another swift knocking, which gets them to stop momentarily. "....oh, it's probably..." Their words drift off -- and then return. "Yeah, it's starting to get late."

Ivory sighs. "Yes, it is! Well, not suuuuuper late, but it is dark now...."

As they trail off, Shun's voice makes a short gasp, before finally pulling the door open. "Oh, uhm, I..." their eyes glance about as they allow their mind to properly sort out their words before continuing.

"Thank you for coming. I'm sorry for holding you here so long, you don't need to stay any longer." It sounded formal enough, fitting for the apology they set forth. However....

"Oh, uhm, hmmmm. I was, well, just requesting you stopped for the night?" Ivory manages to explain, their brow furrowed. "If you need me to go though, I don't take any offense! But i also don't _mind_ staying either-"

"You don't, need to do that," Shun interrupts, purposely finding something other than Ivory to bore their eyes into. "It wouldn't be as comfortable for you."

"I could make it work," Ivory chuckles, "I've had plllenty of bouts with couches, trust me."

"But, pjs...?"

"It's too warm for that anyway?"

Their faces flushes. "Its, tomorrow is a weekday-"

"We're on summer vacation." Ivory empathizes, placing a hand on their face. "Like I said before, I won't take any offense if you need me to go, so there's no need to come up with excuses?" Lowering their hand, they study Shun's conflicted expression.

When no reply follows, Ivory's the one to get the conversation moving -- but only after they take the time to gently place their hands between one of Shun's own.

"You don't need to worry about me," Ivory softly speaks, "I promise that I'd tell you if I had to leave. But uhm," Their composure starts to falter. "I really don't have anything I need to head home for, and I do...really, _really_ want to stay, maybe find something fun to watch to help you unwind or something, and, uh..."

While their words halt, their fidgeting hands gave Shun a clear sign about how much they wanted to stay. How eager they were to be around them, how little they saw it as an issue to stay longer...

And admittedly, Shun wanted it just as much as they did.

 

* * *

 

"Soooo, who did it?"

It's fifteen minutes into the mystery film that the two decided to watch. Well, mostly Ivory wanted to watch, but Shun couldn't complain -- simply having something on in the background to focus on helped a lot.

At least, until Ivory stopped the film.

"I don't know?" Shun says, once they've fully registered the question. "The mailman was suspicious, but there isn't enough to prove him guilty..."

"Hm, hmmmm, I see..." Ivory puts a hand to his chin, nodding at their response. "That's a solid guess, but there are a few things that you might have missed-"

"Fifteen minutes in?" Shun asks, in disbelief.

"Movies play a very predictable formula," Ivory explains, "By putting something seemingly harmless in the film early on, they later can bring it back to heighten the importance..."

"Oh, so the letter itself...."

"Bingo," Ivory grins. "No one's opened it, but they made sure we knew who it was from...in fact, the protagonist even glances at it, torn between approaching the matter or not.."

"But, I could also be wrong." Ivory concludes, "Mysteries aren't always as straightforward as they seem."

Shun gives Ivory a long, silent stare. "Do....you do this with _every_ movie you watch?"

"Just the ones I haven't seen, and the ones I don't solve correctly the first time. A-And usually only mystery films." Awkwardly, they adjust their glasses. "Is that, should I be...?"

"Should you be....?" Shun tilts their head. "....oh, no, this is fine." They look back to the TV. "It's just different from what I'm used to."

A smirk finds their way back onto Ivory's face, as they begin the film once more. "Well, if it gets to be too much, you can let me know."

But Shun doesn't. In fact, after a day like this, hearing someone talk about such a topic so passionately, enough that it's able to distract them from the worries they'd been having? It's extremely helpful.

They're able to keep up with it for the most part, offering insight whenever Ivory presents them with a question, but it's far more entertaining to see how quickly the latter can bring forth suggestions to the ending before being given crucial evidence. Even if Ivory said that movies follow common patterns, the fact alone that they deduce at such a fast pace....

...well, it's clear why they've always had a foot in solving the mysteries their group has been combating as of late. Why they can even rival the logic of detectives like Fujita, even if Ivory wouldn't admit to it themselves.

In roundabout way, hearing them solve mysteries like these puts them at ease.

 

* * *

 

The movie, while being only an hour long, ends up lasting well over two. Most of the theory proposing occurs at the start, and a lengthy chat happens towards the middle, but the tail end of the movie is left without much commentary. Once the credits begin to roll, Ivory turns to Shun, a content smile on their face.

"Wow, you _were_ right about the letter being a red herring after all! Who'd to think that it was the..."

Pausing, Ivory reaches a hand out, delicately running their fingers through the latter's hair.

"So, you really were tired after all..." They mumble, allowing their hand to brush back any stray hairs covering their face. "I'm glad my prattling helped."

"...mhm.."

"Ah?" Ivory glances towards Shun once more, abruptly bringing their hand back towards themselves. "O, oh! You _are_ awake! But still sleepy, well, uh..."

They're not sure why they're so embarrassed at this -- they've held Shun's hand before, hugged them a few too. So why was something as simple as brushing their hair back so...

Their face flushes.

"A-Anyway!" They try to recompose themselves. "It is late, so why don't you head to bed? Get some rest for tomorrow!"

A drowsy Shun barely nods, but doesn't move otherwise. Their hand absentmindedly brushes the side of their face.

After what feels like an eternity, their hands reach forward. Ivory attempts to take their hands into their own, puzzled by the spectacle, only to suddenly find themselves laying on the couch.

No, more accurately, laying on top of...

_Well._ "This is...certainly a reversal of what happened back at the theater..." Ivory mumbles, struggling to retain eye contact with the face that was now inches before them.

A face that still looked fast asleep, all things considered.

Ivory sighs. So they weren't awake after all? Or, perhaps they did stir them for a moment? It didn't look like Shun was going to be letting go of the anytime soon, though....brow furrowed, they try to consider their options on how to approach all of _this._

Not a minute after, Ivory finds themselves sighing again, allowing themself to rest on the latter's chest. It would be too criminal of them to wake Shun up now! And maybe the idea of sleeping like this would be comfortable for them, too..

And not to mention, easy to hide their rosy face.

 

* * *

 

Ivory hasn't quite fallen asleep when Shun stirs again.

"Wha...why are you...?"

"I got stuck? By, uhm, you?" they admit, letting out a yawn;  "Not that I'm complaining, but..."

Shun's gaze follows down their arms. Their hands shift, releasing Ivory from their grip, and focus back towards the latter's head, who's still resting comfortably on their chest.  
   
"I, don't think it's comfortable sleeping on the couch." Shun finally speaks, "But if you, if it's.."

Face reddening, they bring their hands over their face. "...you really don't have any complaints?"

Ivory starts to laugh, sitting themselves up. "None at all." They carefully bring a hand to the side of Shun's face once more. "I'd genuinely like that."

Peering from behind their own hands, Shun catches a glimpse of Ivory -- one that was looking just as flustered as they were. One that was gently brushing the side of their face, looking so nervous and yet so cozy being around them.

And then, just as suddenly, Ivory brings themselves to their feet, holding their hands out to them. Shun takes them without hesitation, and from there, they're the one in control, gently bringing Ivory to their room, _their bed_ , allowing just enough time to discard any needless layers of clothing before rolling into the covers.

Despite the bed being small for two people, the two of them find a way to sleep comfortably -- and closely.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Ivory awakes to music.

They don't know how long Shun's been practicing, but they know the part of the song that they're at. The gentle array of notes that rise in tension, faster and faster until...

No, this time...

There's no falter in their performance. Not a single note off key.

Ivory sits upright, a free hand scouring for their glasses. A smile stretches on their drowsy face. Perhaps, they'll do something nice today. Something like...

They find their phone, and start searching up a few recipes.


	5. A Week of Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write: A Week of Affection   
> Characters: Ivory, Natsumi, Mei, Shun, and Ren
> 
> Ever since nearly dying in a dungeon, Ivory's been having trouble sleeping.  
> Luckily, his teammates know what to do to help. (Feat: lots of gay hugs)

Typically, lack of sleep was blamed on the August heat. Ivory had recalled summers in Kaizu being humid, but they were tame in comparison to the muggy nights in Fukuoka.

But tonight...it was one of _those_  nights.

It started in late June, frequent at first, then lulling to a weekly affair. It was never exactly the same, but it always had one theme in mind -- the demons that lurked in the bizarre world past hidden doors.

Some nights, Ivory's the one to die in these twisted nightmares. His vision would blur as an imposing demon neared him with barred fangs. Or, he'd remain conscious, instead finding himself lost in his own thoughts. Thoughts that would vanish, one by one, until he hardly could remember his own name....

However, some nights, Ivory watches his friends pass.

No matter what he does, what he attempts to do, someone is lost to the onslaught of monsters. Sometimes it's literally -- and sometimes, its only in mind, their body lifeless despite being alive.

With all the power he has, these dreams always made him feel _powerless._

The next day rolls around, and Ivory is greeted by the blinding sunlight. Stumbling out of bed, he gets himself as ready as he can, double checks his texts, and heads on out, idly eating a pastry as an improv 'breakfast.'

 

* * *

 

According to Fujita, there's a lead on the next key holder, so Ivory and the rest of the group had decided to meet up at the cafe Mei likes -- the low key, homey Harukaze.

Everyone else has assembled prior to Ivory -- Mei's badgering questions out of Fujita, while Natsumi holds a curt conversation with Shun -- but the lively activity they brought comes to a close when Ivory wobbles in.

"Alright, we can begin now..." Ivory mumbles, after a good minute of silence.

More silence follows, and then...

"Leader, we're actually here to talk about you." Mei admits, worriedly rubbing her free arm.

"Me...?" Ivory blinks, looking to Fujita. "...did you solve something? What about me helps this case?"

But Ren laughs sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "About that, Yumihari...it was a lie. I'm sorry..."

"But we _knew_ you would show up if he had a lead!" Natsumi finishes, a smirk present on her face. "Now, tell us the truth; you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Ivory reflexively adjusts his glasses. "I, I've slept! I'm, fine..."

But, the next moment, he finds a pair of arms trying to keep himself upright. Did he just dose off for a moment there?

"You...should take it easy." Shun's meek, but stoic voice states, as they continue to hold Ivory up as best they can. Natsumi comes over to assist them, and together, Ivory is back on his feet.

"But, the case, if we don't find someone soon..."

"And what _if_ we find them?" Natsumi glances upwards, fixing her eyes on Ivory's own. "Can you wholeheartedly say that you're in the condition to go into that world? Especially if we have to fight, which, unless things have changed, will happen at least once or twice, if not much more?"

"I...." he only is able to hold a stare with Natsumi for a short time, before his nerves kick in. "No, you're....you're right. But I'm not sure how to fix that, I've been having these nightmares for months..."

"Nightmares?" Mei inquires, "So it's not saying up for silly reasons...hmm, that is tough."

"But I have an idea." She leans over to Natsumi, whispering a few things. Her mouth curves into an amused smile.

"Y'know? That _just_  might work," Natsumi responds; "And if not, oh, I'm positive he'd like this."

Ivory, as well as Shun and Ren, all look towards the two girls anxiously.

 

* * *

 

"Ivory, if you're going to be like _this_ , what are you going to do the night the detective shows up?"

Or Shun, she notes, but doesn't voice it to the latter.

"N, Natsumi how, how is this going to help?" Ivory remarks, "I, you, we're...."

"...yes, Ivory, we're sharing your bed." She holds a wry smile, as she watches their face color. "But if you're _that_ uncomfortable, we can find another way to help-"

"No, no this is...." Ivory brings their hands over their face. "We can do this, I'm just, just..."

Natsumi watches as they veer away, fumbling with the glasses they'd have to remove sometime tonight.

Or rather, glasses that Natsumi decides 'tonight' equates to being taken off right now. Hands hovering by the sides of Ivory's face, she waits for them to nod nervously before sliding them off, and placing them by the bedside table.  
  
Turning to face Ivory once more, she experimentally puts a hand over his own. They visibly tense up, but then try to relax, taking in a deep breath.

"Gooosh, all we're doing is holding hands, and you're already like this?" Natsumi teases, noticing how much Ivory's shaking from the prolonged touch.

She catches signs of his face puffing into a pout before he swiftly turns his head away. "I, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Laughing, Natsumi lifts her hands upwards, bringing them around the latter. With one big pull, she gets him on his side, laying side by side on the bed. "Then you _surely_ won't have problems with this."

Ivory simply turns his head towards the pillow. Natsumi lets out another chuckle.

Still, she does wonder if she's taking it too far. Maybe Ivory wasn't into being as close as she expected him to be? He was clingy when he gets drunk, but perhaps things were different when sober?

However, when Natsumi stirs during the middle of the night, she finds Ivory sound asleep, his face buried in her chest. With his arms tight around her, it'd be criminal to try and get up now, and risk waking him...

...especially when, on closer inspection, she can see leftovers of recent crying.

Sighing, Natsumi absentmindedly brushes a hand through their hair a few times, before drifting back off to sleep herself. They spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, and from what she can tell, Ivory doesn't stir again until morning.

 

* * *

 

Being small in stature, Mei's the easiest one to sleep with in a cramped bed -- or as close to 'easy' as it can get.

However, it can only be easy of both members _cooperate._

"So Ivory," Mei asks, prodding the latter on the forehead, "Are you going to give me any of the pillows you're hoarding?"

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine with these," Ivory huffs, eyes peeking over one of the pillows he's got in his arms.

Mei sighs -- she heard that Ivory might be a little anxious, but what's with this act? Aside from the obviously poor attempts of covering his face...actually, maybe it was just that? She chuckles at the thought -- and it's kinda cute, she admits, seeing him in a rare position like this.

"Alright, I see that's how you treat your guests," she teases, overdramatically bringing a hand to her head. "I'll just sleep on the floor, cold and uncomfortable-"

Ivory lobs a pillow at her, and the girl squeaks as she grasps onto the object. "Hehehe, thanks."

Ivory sticks his tongue out, before settling into sleep. A sleep that actually isn't as bad as prior nights -- maybe, slowly, this was working?

As his sleepy mind drifts, he's roused awake by hands clinging tightly behind him. Registering that they're Mei's, Ivory goes to make a teasing remark, but stops, noticing how....tense her grip was on him.

It's then that he realizes that he's not the only one having nightmares about the monsters they fight -- though for different reasons.

Namely, the fact that she's seen it happen to her classmates before. To people she considers friends.

Shifting his position, he brings his arms around the girl, and keeps her company the rest of the night, both drifting off from exhaustion by early morning.

 

* * *

 

Ivory thinks he has this 'sleeping with others' thing worked out.

And then it's the night where Shun's staying over.

The latter has a conflicted expression placed on them as they try to solve what exactly is going on in Ivory's mind. He's sitting on the bed, giving them such a timid expression! And he looks ready to pass out any second?!

If wasn't for the fact that Natsumi warned them that Ivory would be like.... _this_ , they would have immediately assumed they'd done something awful and unfixable.

But was he _really_  ok?

Anxiously, Shun brings a hand through their hair, pulling back any loose strands in front of their face. "...you can't take up the whole bed if you want this to work."

Ivory rolls over, giving them just enough to sit down themselves. Silence drifts on, only occasionally meeting the chance glances Ivory makes.

And then, Ivory makes their way over, glancing down towards them from above. While he doesn't voice anything, their rosy expression is telling -- but just what did he want to do? Shun can't help but fluster as well, especially when Ivory suddenly buries his face in their chest. The groans that follow aren't good though...

"Are you ok?" Shun tries to voice. Ivory lets out a grumble in response, before lifting their head slightly.

"I, uhm..." Ivory's voice is hardly above a whisper. "I, wanted to, say good night..."

"Oh." Shun lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, good night Ivory. Sleep well too."

Despite this, Ivory doesn't appear to dose off, instead focusing -- as much as they could with such limited sight -- on Shun. He mumbles out a few more things, body trembling as he brings his hands forth, placing them by Shun's face.

"I, meant...I meant, like this."

Carefully, he brings Shun forward, just enough to allow himself to deliver a gentle kiss on their forehead. As he pulls back, Shun can see his already flustered face deepening in hue, as he's the one to idly toy with his own hair.

"It's, it's to ensure you have nice dreams." Getting himself off of Shun, Ivory lays back down on the bed, facing away from the latter. "You...always manage to save me, when you're in mine, so...."

Trailing off, Ivory proceeds to bury his face in the pillows, only to meekly bring forth a hand for Shun to take into their own.

While it at first starts with awkward touches, the two awake the next morning tangled in each other, arms tightly around the other.

 

* * *

 

Ren shows up two hours later than the planned time. Frankly, Ivory didn't expect him to show up at all, given how busy the detective is. But, alas, he's here. The famed detective Ren Fujita. Flawless, perfect, and beautiful.

...in truth, Ren is only the latter. Without much of a hello, he's the one to collapse into bed first, leaving Ivory to awkwardly prod the back of his head.

"Mmmmm, I wasn't supposed to do that." Ren admits, trying to sit upright.

"No it's, I...." Ivory's nerves get to them, as they sit on the bed as well -- just as far from the detective as they can without falling off the bed. "My bed is for sleeping on, so.....by all means, use it as such?"

Ren doesn't respond to that, blinking at the other with drowsy eyes.

"...Fujita?"

Still nothing. Ivory inches closer, meeting the eyes of the exhausted detective -- just as he reels backwards.

Panicked, Ivory nears him, yelling a worried, "Ren?!" But as he examines the detective, Ivory sighs to find that he's already dosed off, clearly exhausted from constant work.

"You're not leaving tomorrow until I've given you a _decent_  breakfast," Ivory huffs, getting himself comfortable on the cramped bed. But as he tries to dose off himself, Ivory's eyes can't help but glance over at Ren's blurry figure.

He can't tell if the detective is awake or not, but if this helps him get better sleep as well, then maybe its not bad for the both of them to do this.

Even if the mere thought of someone famous like him was _that_  close to them.

 

* * *

 

"Alright, what's the occasion?"

Typically, everyone would gather at Natsumi's for a party -- namely, birthday parties. Regardless, it was meant to be a night of fun, filled with laughter and (usually) drinking. But this time, Ivory doesn't catch the typical arrangement of goods out on the table. Everyone had gathered at such a late time as well, late enough that Fujita could make it on time.

"This is part five of my grand scheme!" Mei exclaims, waving her hands out in a dramatic fashion. "How have you been feeling?"

"Uhm, great actually, but, I...." The gears in Ivory's head slowly turn, and he warily makes eye contact with Mei. Then to Natsumi, and to Shun, and to Ren.....

As soon as he realizes, Ivory's face immediately heats up, and he brings his hands to his rosy cheeks.

Natsumi snickers at the sight, before carefully bringing her hands out to lead Ivory's own to his sides. "It's ok, you'll be ok! You've done this before!"

"I have?!" Ivory stares in disbelief. "When?! How?" He grips into Natsumi's hands, searching for an answer from her expression alone.

But Mei is the one to answer, idly mentioning a, "That's right, Ivory usually's too drunk to remember...."

"Remember what?!" Ivory questions loudly, "I, have I really been...I haven't done anything _uncomfortable_  to any of you, right?"

"I wouldn't say uncomfortable, but there's a lot you only do when your tipsy," Mei remarks, "You don't shy away from any form of touch."

"Or showing affection." Shun quietly remarks, idly running a hand through their hair.

Ivory tries to hide their face in their hands once more, but finds them still taken by Natsumi's own. Instead, they shut their eyes, face filled with color.

"You don't have to do this if you're not comfy," The girl reminds them, but Ivory, taking a deep breath, shakes their head.

"I, I do want that," They admit, "I just, I didn't expect myself to...." They fumble, trying to find footing in their jumbled thought process. "It's...a little sad, that I usually don't remember these things."

"That's another situation that you should consider fixing," Ren notes, "It's ok to drink, but if you're _forgetting_..."

"You're drinking too much." Shun finishes, "That's not healthy."

Ivory sticks to nodding; they can't deny that what they've done is bad for them.

Contemplating on what to do, Natsumi shakes him out of his thoughts. "One step at a time," She tells him, "Let's get you comfortable, and relax tonight! We can talk about this more another time."

With a sudden tug, Natsumi leads Ivory over to her room, one that he's familiar waking up alone in after a wild night of partying. A bed that's just big enough to fit everyone, Ivory realizes, just as he's pushed onto it.

Before he can react, an eager Mei lands beside him, wrapping her arms around him. "Now you can't escape!" She teases, though the claim is quickly disputed as Ivory easily begins to return to sitting position.

"Guess I have to provide backup," Natsumi grins, before tackling Ivory head on. They stumble backwards, barely keeping themselves from landing flat on the bed. They spot Natsumi glance back at the others, then towards them again.

As if on cue, Shun ventures over, but not with the same energy that both of the girls have. They carefully lay on the other side of Ivory, placing an arm over them. Ivory makes a small whine, but Natsumi knows they're not down for the count.

But there's one more, who she calls out to get over here.

"You're our secret weapon, Ren!" Mei pouts as the detective hesitates. "If we can't get our leader to sleep, then how are we going to solve the mystery!!"

Ren sighs. "This is....another one of your teamwork exercises, isn't it?"

"Of course it is!"

Another sigh leaves Ren's mouth, before he heads over as well, finding a spot to snuggle up with the rest of the crew. It's honestly not as close as the others are to Ivory, but it's still enough that they give in, allowing themselves to lay comfortably on the bed.

Very comfortably, in fact, once he gets over the initial panic that sets in from being so....close. Ivory still tries to retreat to the safety of being hidden in a pillow though, or at least part of his face -- he can't really shift his position much with everyone clinging to him.  
  
However, this placement makes it very easy for Mei to bring her hands towards his face, quickly securing a small peck on the cheek. "Good night, Ivory~!" She chimes, as she can feel the heat on his face with her hands.

Ivory goes to ask why, only to find Ren asking for his hand. Anxiously, Ivory does as he's told, and the detective brings it up to his face, netting Ivory the second kiss of the night. One that effectively stalls his thoughts, as Ren gives a curt, "Sleep well, Yumihari."

Natsumi's the third one who goes for it, taking the side of Ivory's face that Mei has not. "We're all here, so don't be afraid to wake us up if something happens."

Overwhelmed, Ivory shifts his face to the other side, and meets eye to eye with the last of them, who doesn't make direct eye contact with him. "Is, was this..." Ivory struggles to make a full sentence, but Shun waits patiently.

"Have....have I done this to everyone before?" Ivory concludes, and he spots everyone nodding in confirmation.

"Alllll the time," Mei adds, "It'd be unfair not to give you some in return!"

Ivory focuses back on Shun, and laughs awkwardly. "So the other night..."

"It's not first time you've done that." They cautiously place their hands on the sides of Ivory's face, giving the other the fourth and final kiss of the night.

Shun doesn't say anything once they're done that, shying away themselves, but Ivory can't find words either. Instead, they do their best to pull everyone close, embracing them as much as he can.

"I hope everyone sleeps well too," Ivory whispers, before drifting off -- and the rest following in suit.

It's the first night they've had in a while in which everyone gets a good night's sleep. Even with how tight the fit is on the bed, and despite the August heat combating the AC running in the background.


End file.
